By combining forces and unique institutional resources, Drs. Onwig, Meistrich, Shetty, Clark and Byrne have the potential to make a powerful and sustained impact on the fertility preservation field. The purpose of Core A is to maintain effective fiscal, experimental and regulatory coordination between the three project sites and Transplant Core B to ensure that the overall program project realizes a potential that is greater than the sum of its individual components. To achieve this level of coordination, the Administrative Core A will 1) Monitor budgets and maintain subcontractual agreements, 2) Coordinate monthly video conference meetings among the Project Leaders and Core Directors, 3) Coordinate monthly video conference journal clubs between projects sites, 4) Coordinate yeariy progress review and planning meetings with the Project Leaders, Core Directors and Scientific Advisory Committee, 5) Interface with the information technology (IT) staff at all three institutions to ensure effective communication and data sharing between sites, 6) Maintain state-of-the-art connectivity to facilitate the sharing of large data files between project sites, 7) Maintain regulatory protocols and ensure compliance of program staff through interactions with the institutional lACUC, IBC, EHS and intellectual property offices, 8) Coordinate Materials Transfer Agreements (MTA) and shipping of research materials between project sites and Transplant Core B, 9) Assist the Transplant Core B Director with the purchase, transfer and quarantine of animals used for transplantation in all projects and 10) Document progress and work with the Project Leaders, Core Directors and Program Director to compile annual progress reports for timely submission to NIH. Decisions about core utilization will be made by the executive committee comprised of all Project Leaders and Core Directors. If disputes arise, the Program Director (Dr. Orwig) will solicit input from the Scientific Advisory Committee. Cost effectiveness will be maximized by sharing tissues and animals between project sites and by performing preliminary experiments in mice before initiating nonhuman primate studies. The flexibility to perform work at the site with the established expertise and resources for the desired outcome will also reduce cost and time. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Pittsburgh, UCLA and MD Anderson project sites and investigators each bring unique knowledge, expertise and resources to the program that is not available in composite at any of the individual sites or anywhere else in the country. The Administrative Core A will provide the oversight to facilitate overall program coordination and maximize the impact ofthe combined program efforts on the fertility preservation field.